On Skirts And Traffic Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: No le gustaba visitar a sus suegros... Es por eso que le gustaba el tráfico en determinadas circunstancias. Se puede retrasar el infierno y apreciar más una falda. Un lemon SasuHina. AU. One-shot. Completo. Traducción.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Vegetapr69, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

"**Faldas y lujuria"**

"Trafico… maldita sea el trafico…"

Eso es todo lo que Hinata podía oír desde el asiento a su lado. Sí, ellos quedaron atrapados en medio del tráfico, pero no era razón suficiente para actuar como un viejo gruñón. Y, además, estar dentro de un BMW negro A/C el que no estaba mal del todo

Pero ella sabe que él está murmurando así porque no quería estar en el tráfico. Puesto que era la cena anual de los Hyuuga

El padre frío y sin corazón, la molesta hermana pequeña con una gran boca, el psico-primo de extraños modales (que incluyen la sugerencia de deseos incestuosos)... así era la familia de su esposa

Y pensar que ella era (y sigue siendo) su secretaria

Sasuke se tomó un momento de pensar en el molesto tráfico y sobre el clan de los extraños y sicóticos Hyuuga, miro por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer sentada a su lado. Ella mira hacia adelante, bastante tranquila, con la ropa perfectamente elegida para el medio ambiente de la casa en esta época del año. Pero donde su mirada se desplazó inmediatamente fueron a sus piernas... precisamente a la falda

Maldita sea...

Y sonríe cuando ve que trata de hacer que el vestido bonito llegar a los tobillos

Todavía recuerdo cuando apareció en su primer día de trabajo de hace dos años, las empleados utilizan vestidos cortos o faldas tan escasa que un ginecólogo puede comprobar simplemente mirándola. Y él las odiaba, porque eran las mismas mujeres que volvían pervertido a los hombres cuando se volvían hacia ellas. Pero no es su caso...

Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella en el momento en que entró en su oficina el día de la entrevista, su ropa sencilla mostró su humildad, y sobre todo la falda, era una pulgada debajo de sus rodillas

Que despertó algo dentro de él... algo malo

Y ella no le ayudó en absoluto

Ella siempre se tapó los atributos, incluso cuando era obvio que había curvas de muerte, su cuerpo le causaba grandes sueños húmedos cada noche, el deseo de quitarle esas prendas delicadas. Pero él esperó días, semanas... con la esperanza de que ella saltara sobre él como las anteriores

Pero nunca lo hizo

Y en su tercer mes de trabajo para él, hizo su captura en un rincón de su oficina y le robo un beso. Y agradeció que volviera una semana más tarde... o que tuviera un ataque al corazón ante la espera de una demanda de acoso sexual

Y un año más tarde, llegaron oficialmente juntos

Todos esos recuerdos le hicieron recordar por qué todo lo que le permitió a Hinata tener en su armario eran sus faldas. Lamiéndose los labios, se vuelve completamente hacia su esposa. Tomó ese momento para mirar por la ventana y apreciar el bosque que rodeaba la carretera. Y ese paisaje le dio la idea

Son cuatro kilómetros de distancia de la mansión

Los bosques son bastante solitarios

Siempre se puede culpar al tráfico

Haciendo algunos movimientos se mueve hacia el bosque, Hinata ve con preocupación cómo su marido saca el coche caro de la carretera y se va un poco profundo hacia el bosque

Tal vez él tiene que ir al baño

Parar en un claro, se pone el coche en 'P', él vuelve a mirar a su mujer. Con una mirada decidida (que para ella era más como un depredador sexual) y lamiéndose los labios, ordena

"En el asiento de atrás... ahora..."

Con sus mejillas de color rojo oscuro, dudó de sus palabras. Estaba tratando de pensar en cualquier tipo de razón para esto... cualquier cosa menos eso. Pero ella sabía que no había otra opción, cuando él se trasladó al asiento de atrás y tiró de ella por la muñeca para hacer la misma cosa

Cuando aterrizó bruscamente a su lado en la parte trasera del coche, fue recibida por un beso apasionado. Ella jadea por su ataque repentino que permite explorar su boca. Después de algunos segundos de su asombro ella termina besándolo de nuevo lentamente, tratando de contener su deseo. Pero fue inútil cuando sus manos empezaron a vagar sobre sus piernas delgadas

"E-espera... Sasuke-k-kun"

Ah, su tartamudez dulce y sexy a la vez. Ella sólo la utiliza cuando está nerviosa...

"Ha pasado un rato desde, tu sabes"

"E-espera" - Dice Hinata otra vez mientras él la sube a su regazo. Estaba jadeando ya podía sentir la dureza palpitante de él

Maldita sea, y su resistencia sexual

¿Eh? Murmura Sasuke, su lengua viajaba por el cuello mientras sus dedos abrieron los botones de la camisa femenina, revelando el bracier que le vio ponerse esta mañana. Y de todos los colores que se pueden usar, en esta ocasión que tenía que poner en sus favoritos el conjunto de seda negro y rojo

"A-Alguien nos puede ver" - trata de decir la mujer de ojos color lavanda, pero un suspiro escapa de sus labios cuando el broche de su bracier es quitado con una mano mientras que la otra llegó a la puerta y activa el seguro

"Ahora ¿feliz?" - Murmuró el Uchiha contra su pezón ya duro. La ronda de tamaño perfecto, adoraba tocarlos y jugar con ellos. Luego sonrió, cuando ella arqueó su cuerpo contra él. Se agachó para besarla otra vez, Hinata finalmente se relajo lo suficiente como para sentarse mejor en el regazo masculino. Entonces se dio cuenta de que incluso con el aire acondicionado la temperatura iba en aumento

Entro en razón cuando las manos de él se movían más o menos bajo su falda. Que hizo dejar de besarlo y lo miró a los ojos, llenos de lujuria y dominación. Tenia una sonrisa, pero los ojos de la chica se ampliaron al sentir las manos del hombre bajo su falda

"Espera. N-No aquí"

Mientras que lleva su mano para desabotonar los pantalones lo suficiente para sacar su miembro y mueve su ropa interior a un lado, le susurra al oído - "Podemos hacer de esto un ratito agradable... o puedo hacerlo lento y duro hasta que no puedas sentir sus piernas" – ante la declaración movió sus caderas contra ella, la sensación de su miembro tan dispuestos a tomar su cuerpo la hizo temblar con anticipación

"Ha-hazlo"

Aunque él quería que ella disfrutara, apretó su frente contra sus pechos - "Dime cómo quieres, Hinata... es que quieres estar en la parte superior, después de todo"

Se agarro de los hombros del Uchiha, pero no lo suficiente como para dañar el traje caro, y utilizo lo último de su voz para hablar...

"Uh… R-rápido, fuerte… Ah"

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más él se coloco entre las piernas de Hinata. Tanto gemidos, debido a la sensación, Hinata hunde la cara en el hueco de su cuello, y Sasuke le daba besos pequeños de mariposa en el cuello a la cara

Pero antes de hacer contacto sus labios sobre la piel, ella le detiene, haciendo que se miran a los ojos. Apretando los dientes, agarra a Sasuke sus caderas y sin romper el contacto visual empieza a empujar dentro y fuera de ella fuerte y se mueve rápido

Hinata se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos, la sensación de su invasión en bruto se estaba apoderando de sus sentidos. De repente, una de sus manos sube desde sus caderas a la cabeza y le tira el pelo, obligándolo a un beso

Luego se aleja de los labios para bajar a sus pechos, sus movimientos cada vez son más difíciles y más profundos. Hinata estaba gimiendo y jadeando, sin querer ya que están estacionados el un claro de un bosque. Su maquillaje era un desastre, su cuerpo sudoroso, incluso era un hecho evidente de que estaban teniendo sexo en el A/C, el asiento trasero del BMW costosos, estaba húmedo con sudor

Tenia una de sus manos agarrada en el asiento de cuero, utiliza una de sus manos para forzar a Sasuke a mirarla y darle un beso. Con un empuje fuerte siente que su cuerpo toca el cielo, mientras que Sasuke aumenta su ritmo, cada vez son más los gritos de su boca

Segundos después se desploma sobre él, su cuerpo todavía temblaba por el alucinante orgasmo que sentía. Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda para ayudar a recuperar la respiración. Dios, que se suponía que era un polvo rápido, pero al final no pudo

Después de un poco de descanso le ayuda a vestirse de nuevo y para limpiar cualquier evidencia de lo que hicieron. Cuando volvieron a los asientos delanteros y antes de que volvieran a la carretera... la besó una vez más. Estuvo tentado de volver a casa... pero no estaría contento

Después de todo, ella también estaba preocupada. Y por suerte Hinata insistió en tener una versión de viaje de su colonia en el bolso

Cuando llegaron a la mansión y tuvieron la cena con los Hyuuga, nadie parecía darse cuenta acerca de su acto de horas atrás. Así que cuando Hiashi anunció que iría a la sala de té en el otro lado de la casa para charlar, Sasuke tuvo la brillante idea de aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar a su mujer y buscar otro lugar para compartir. Estaba a punto de protesta hasta que la besó en los labios, y ella decidió ir con él

Terminaron en el dormitorio y tuvieron una sesión en la pared. Y todo era bueno y maravilloso hasta que su padre los sorprendió en el acto

Ellos estaban en su habitación después de todo


End file.
